Faith
by Angelface518
Summary: Joey's sister faith has come to visit her brother, she is an odd girl who takes everyone by suprise. She joins the gang in adventures in their quest to discover yami's true identity. YamiXOc


(Hey ya'll, hope you like it ;) r&r be honest but polite ^.^ oh btw I don't own yugioh just the plot)

Chapter 1

Joey was sitting anxiously in his chair waiting for school to be over, the class seemed to last forever. He was excited because one of his sisters was coming back to live with him.

Faith was the middle child, he was the oldest, and serenity was the youngest. The two girls had been taken by their mother, but Faith had decided to come back. Once Faith made up her mind no one could change it.

Finally the bell rang and he and all his friends were free to leave. Joey jumped from his chair and nearly fell over.

His best friends were laughing at his clumsiness. The boy with the star hair reached out and motioned for Joey to take his hand, which he did.

When Joey was pulled to his feet the brown haired girl inquired "What's gotten into you today Joey?" He looked up with a dumbfounded grin on his face.

"One of my sisters are coming, and I can't wait." Joey couldn't resist smiling. "I didn't know you had sisters" Stated Yugi, "That's cuz they live with my ma. I never get ta see them."

The dark haired boy spoke next "Well that's great, I can't wait to meet her" He joked and then winked. Joey smirked "I don't think she is your type, Faith has a temper and she is a bit of a stubborn mule."

They were all laughing now, "So where are you meeting her?" Yugi inquired. "Well I figured you all might wanna meet her, so I told her to meet us at the game shop, that's ok, isn't it Yug?"

"Yeah sure!" Yugi exclaimed, they were walking home while they talked about Faith.

"She is kinda rough for a girl, she fights a lot." Joey stated proudly, Tea just laughed at him.

"What does she look like Joey?" Tristan asked, Joey pondered quietly for a moment.

"Uh, well she is a little strange. Her hair is actually a light shade of Violet, and her eyes are bright emerald. She has really fair skin, and she is kinda short. But she is strong for her size."

"So she is different?" Yugi asked, "Yeah, serenity has auburn hair for starters and serenity isn't as violent."

They slowly reached the game shop and wandered inside. When they entered a cheery old man was there to greet them.

Yugi spoke to him happily "Hi grandpa, were back."

"Hi yugi, welcome home. How was school?"

"Same as usual, by the way we're going to have a visitor, it's one of Joey's little sisters."Yugi stated

"Oh I know, a sweet girl came in about twenty minutes ago and said her name was Faith Emily wheeler and she was told to wait here for her brother. So I sent her upstairs to wait for you." He answered

Joey was so excited that he nearly ran everyone over, until Tea stopped him of course.

"Joey, wait you're going to scare the poor girl away, let Yugi go first, it is his house after all."

Joey seemed a little let down but agreed to her idea. He walked behind yugi up the stairs. Yugi stopped in front of the door and looked back at his friends, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Yugi took a step inside, but didn't see anyone. He walked in even more and was now standing right in front of the door frame.

He turned and looked at Joey with a confused look on his face, when out of nowhere yugi was tackled and pinned to the ground. He had been rolling so he hadn't looked at his attacker, but when he did he saw some girl!

"Gotcha now bro!" She said as she moved her violet hair out of her face. She looked down at Yugi and saw her mistake "Wait you're not my bro, Oh my god." She moved completely off him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know who was coming up and I just saw blonde hair and I'm so sorry."

Yugi was too busy blushing to talk to her, so he just stood there and starred.

"Uh, hello?" She asked nervously. She turned around only to find herself being pinned by Joey.

"Well, hey sis" he said as he ruffled her hair "Hey bro, sorry about your friend. Is he alright?"

Joey turned around to look at Yugi and he saw Tea and Tristan picking Yugi off the ground. He looked back at the girl and said "Faith, you shouldn't tackle people."

She didn't answer, instead she just asked "Joey, quick question?"

"What?"

"Will you get off?"

He stood up and helped her to her feet. She looked over at Yugi and said "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you, are you ok?" She had moved in closer to where they were face to face.

No one noticed how she was only about a foot taller than Yugi.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok." She smiled as she said "Good, anyway. Hi I'm Faith!" She exclaimed. Tea just waved, she wasn't sure what to make of the extremely weird girl. Tristan looked like he was going gaga over her.

"Okey dokey then" She paused and looked at her brother "It's good to see you Joey."

"You too sis. Well maybe it's time you met the gang, The girl is Tea, the tall dark haired boy is Tristan, and the guy you practically mauled is Yugi."

She began to get irritated "I said I was sorry ok?"

Joey was eating it up "I know but it's just to fun to annoy you. Anyway how's Serenity?"

"She's uh fine, yeah." She mumbled, she had a distant look in her eye. "How's dad?" This time Joey had the vacant look "Same as usual."

Silence took over the room as the situation became too awkward for words. No one was brave enough to speak until…"People believe that dogs' mouths are cleaner than a persons." Faith said with an empty look.

Everyone starred at her with worried expressions, not sure what to say. "What?" Everyone just kind of changed the subject denying the somewhat weird comment made by the girl.

They were trying to think of something to say when faith again broke the silence. "Woah! That is sooo cool." She gawked at Yugi's puzzle.

Yugi began blushing again "Uh Thanks, my grandpa gave me the pieces and I put it together. It's from Egypt." Faith smirked "Obviously, the hieroglyphics indicate that this puzzle originated at least seven millennia's ago." She said as she examined the puzzle closer.

The weirded out looks continued to be aimed at Faith, she was a strange person. "What are you all looking at?" She demanded "I have a thing for ancient history." Joey looked confused "Since when?"

"Since Mom and serenity started doing their own thing. I had to find something to occupy myself, and as it turns out I'm really good with things that are old." Faith explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone except Joey was starring at faith, without thinking Tea said "You're weird, you know that?" A shocked Joey looked at tea in a panic, reluctantly he looked back at Faith, who had a peeved look in her face.

Everyone could see the anger building in her expression. One minute she looked like she was gonna blow her top, then the next she was absolutely calm. "Yeah I know! It's great isn't it?"

She was in giddy mode. She quickly changed again and looked at Joey with a puppy dog face. "Joey! I'm tired, can we go home now?" Joey's expression was as vacant as before. "Uh sure just one sec though. Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Joey." The two walked into another room and Joey began speaking. "Yugi, can Faith stay here?" Yugi looked shocked for a moment. "Why?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want to bring her back to my house because I don't want my dad to say or do something stupid, I would ask tea but I'm afraid she'll say something bad to Faith and faith will beat her senseless. There is no way I would let her stay with Tristan, so that leaves you. You're a good pal, so I know you would take care of her, PLEASE YUGI!" Joey begged.

Yugi looked torn, he wanted to help Joey out, but truth be told, and Faith scared him a lot! **What are you going to do yugi? **Yami asked via their mind link.

_I don't know at all, I guess she could stay here. What do you think Yami? _**She resembles Joey in personality and I definitely think that little history talent of hers is interesting, and she is kind of cute.** Yami rambled without thinking. _I was asking about what did you think I should do, but thanks for sharing. _

Yugi could feel how embarrassed Yami was, but Yugi was brought back into the world by Joey "Well what do you say Yugi?"

"She can stay here."

Joey was practically bouncing off the walls, "Thanks yug, you are the man."

The two boys returned to the rest of the group with the news. Joey looked around and saw faith sitting against the bottom of the couch twirling her hair with a vacant stare. He looked at everybody else and saw both Tea and Tristan starring at her.

"Hey faith." Joey called out, faith looked up and asked "Yessss bro?"

Joey cleared his throat and answered "You're goin to stay here tonight ok?" It happened, Faith looked at Joey with her puppy dog eyes and began arguing with Joey.

"Nooooo, I wanna go home with you, not because I don't like yugi because I do, oh wait not like that, I like him as a friend, not saying I couldn't like him like that, but i….wait that's not what I mean." She was babbling like a maniac, Joey finally silenced her and said

"End of discussion, you're staying here."

"bed wetter" she mumbled; everyone heard and began laughing at Joey. Joey looked peeved and said "Oh shut up!"

She smiled an innocent smile and said "I love you too."

Yugi interrupted this strange situation, "I'll go tell grandpa about our new house guest." He vanished down the stairs, a strange sound was heard throughout the house, it sounded like a yell of happiness.

Joey looked worried "Maybe this was a bad idea…" Everyone started laughing….

Tea looked at her watch and saw the time, "Hey I have to get going, see you tomorrow yugi, Joey Tristan…Faith, nice to meet you."

"You too!" Tea squeezed out the door in hurry, and soon she was gone.

"Ya know, I get the feeling she doesn't like me." Faith blurted out,"Nah, she's just getting used to you."

"Ok if you say so."

"Well I'm gonna head out too, see you later yugi, Joey, and faith." He winked but faith didn't even notice.

Joey did though and he was getting irritated "Yeah yeah keep moving Romeo, I'll walk ya home on my way."

He shrugged and headed for the door, faith jumped on his back and said "I'll see you tomorrow, it's good to see you."

"Night sis." And Joey walked out.

Now the awkwardness reached new levels, since Yugi was left completely alone with a girl! Not any girl either, a girl that tackled him and had completely weirded him out.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy, Yugi where am I sleeping?"

He led her to the guest room and let her go to sleep in peace. Before he shut the door she said "Sorry I'm being an bother." He shook his head "Not at all, good night."

"Night!" she said loudly

They retired for the night…

(A/N: Ok comments please, keep them constructive please =^.^=)


End file.
